


Shiny Eyes, Make A Man Go Wow

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Jesse McCree is a supernatural creature hunter working for Priest Gabriel. One night he’s assigned to kill a demon who terrorized Hanamura every single night. What didn’t he expect is that this demon is very charming.





	Shiny Eyes, Make A Man Go Wow

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for McHanzo Week 2017! Theme was Alternate Universe!

Jesse Mccree was known in the lands for his various succeed attempts on killing demons, werewolves and other supernatural creatures that plagued the lands. Priest Gabriel, his adoptive father, helped in on exorcising entities out of people’s bodies, and like that, both of them made their way through the world as the famous duo who faced supernatural forces face to face and laughed at them. They made enough money to travel all around the world, going to many places. And right now, they were in the land of sakura trees and sake, as Mccree noticed. Hanamura.

Hanamura was known for its beautiful places. Pink trees were aesthetically pleasing to look at. Especially at night, like at this time, where Jesse sat under one of them, while the moonlight hit his face and pink leafs flew with the wind. He sat under it, smoking his usual cigar, he closed his eyes and heard the rustling between the other trees. He smiled and chuckled, getting up slowly, pulling his gun out.

Shiny eyes from the dark watched him with attention, blinking slowly with what looked like curiosity, but then a chuckle that sounded very mocking came from the figure in the shadows and it jumped to the light. It was a man, a demon, he had a red dragon tattoo on his left arm, a blueish skin and shiny white eyes. Mccree took a moment to analyze him, he looked strong and he smiled in a mocking way at the hunter. He had sharp and long fangs. “What is it? Do you not know how to speak, traveler?” the demon speaks up and Jesse shakes his head. The demon rolls his eyes, not that Jesse could see him doing it anyways. “Did the dragon eat you tongue?” he slowly approached Mccree, but stopped when he pulled his revolver out again, pointing it to his face. The demon only smiled wider. “How interesting. I see. You are… The traveler from the lands of the west, am I right? Jesse… Mccree, I think. What a weird name.”

“Tsk,” Jesse shook his head with a small grin appearing on the corner of his lips, “And ya’ are Hanzo Shimada, the infamous demon who’s been haunting the people around Hanamura.”

Hanzo blinked a few times. “Yes, and if you came to stop me, then you better think again, traveler,” Hanzo walked past Jesse, jumping up to the tree, sitting on one of the branches. “I have a reason to do such thing. And I do not do such thing as haunting people. That would be a foolish thing to do.”

“Ya are living too next to other people’s house, it doesn’t matter if ya aren’t really haunting them. Ah need to do something about it, partner,” he put a finger on the trigger.

“Why would you shoot, when you know that does not kill a demon?”

Jesse cursed under his breath. “Are ya always snarky?”

“Are you always foolish?”

“Listen, everyone has reasons for everything, partner. Ah have reasons to come get ya, and ya have yer reasons to stay here,” he shrugs. Hanzo nods. “What Ah mean is a man gotta do what a man gotta do. Ah can’t let you go either.”

“Oh yes? Good. Because I never meant to go anywhere,” Hanzo asserts again, looking at the moon, “You could easily throw holy water, or some demon killing potion you bring with yourself from the east at me, right now, I am very open to you. Why have you not tried one single thing?” Hanzo looked back at Jesse, narrowing his shiny eyes. Jesse felt his face get warmer for some reason. His face was extremely beautiful and his body well toned, with a few scars here and there. His clothes looked extremely clean for a demon, usually they wore cheap and badly made things, but Hanzo looked more like a prince. Clean and well made. “Are you a fool?”

“I-”

Hanzo chuckles hoarsely and jumps from the tree, getting face to face with Jesse. He was fast. He got Jesse’s revolver’s on his hand and threw it out the cliff they were on. He could easily somehow throw Jesse too. The hunter gulped. “Yes you are. This is your work you know, you should take it seriously, traveler. And your work is not to appreciate my face or muscles.”

‘Wha-?! I wasn’t!” Jesse exclaimed, then he noticed how close Hanzo was to him. He was slightly smaller than him and yet Jesse was the one with warm cheeks. “This is mah job and you're ruining it!”

“You are doing this to yourself,” Hanzo said smugly, then he closed his eyes and sighed, “I am sorry, traveler. I cannot leave this place. I am waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“For my brother, Genji. I wait for him every single day.” He murmurs, the look on his face was no longer smuggy, but sad. “I committed suicide, right after I killed my brother for family honor. I could not bear the thought of being the man who killed him. After that I turned into this,” he looks down at his own hands, moving his fingers, Jesse notices he has long and sharp claws. “I cannot forgive myself. But I still seek for forgiveness. From my brother. He died… and I believe he will one day come back. Maybe as a demon. But I believe that as an angel would be most likely. It would be a shame if he were a demon. Stuck as a monster forever,” Hanzo sighed, “Something he never was. Unlike me.”

Jesse widened his eyes and sighed. He clenched his fists and looked at the night sky, Gabriel didn’t need to know he let this demon go. “Ah can let ya stay, but only with two conditions, partner.”

Hanzo hummed, “I am listening.”

Jesse sighed, “Gabe might get really pissed at me for this, but Ah can’t… Wait, are ya lying?”

Hanzo shook his head, he then took his bow out and showed a piece of orange cloth that was tied to it. “See this? It was Genji’s. My brother really liked the color orange. And green too, especially green.”

The hunter smiled softly, “Okay, partner, just do me two favors. Ya won’t appear in front of anyone as much as possible, alright? That’s the first thing.” 

Hanzo nodded, “And the second?”

“How about…” Jesse took his black hat out, placing it against his chest and giving Hanzo a smirk, “A kiss?”

Hanzo chuckled and shrugged, getting closer to him, Jesse grabbed him by the hips, but just then he simply licked his cheek with his snake like tongue and gave him a shit eating grin before jumping away on the darkness. He jumped in a sakura tree and looked back at Jesse with a glowing eyes, shaking his head. “You will have to try harder than that, Mccree.”

Jesse just shook his head, laughing and walking away, letting the demon all by himself.


End file.
